


I Was Blessed (Now I have Come Undone)

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Hat takes another victim and acquires the possession which gave him his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Blessed (Now I have Come Undone)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Cradle of Filth song “Forgive Me Father (For I have Sinned).” Warnings include vampirism and associated blood-drinking.
> 
> Written for the [smallfandomfest](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com) challenge, 2011

The washed out sky of twilight faded ever onwards into darkness, sun dipping down beneath the horizon. Thunderclouds rolled inexorably onwards, slow at first, yet quickening their pace as the winds helped to speed them on their way. Electricity thrummed in the air, crackling unseen yet still felt as the temperature dropped several degrees from humid down into rain-promised darkness. The smell of ozone hung thick in the air, refreshing yet cloyingly humid all the same.

The first splatters of rain hit against the pavement, sending craters of water and dust up into the air before falling again. The splatters turned into a reasonable downpour, the downpour turned into a deluge, forcing twilit pedestrians back to their homes. The walls surrounding the city seemed closer that night and would seem closer than ever by the time that night was through, for some poor unfortunate souls, at least.

Thunder finally rolled overhead, booming and echoing from the buildings, from the walls, from every surface it could reflect from. It boomed again, promising damage and worse to come. Lightning flared and reflected from bright surfaces, turning the night momentarily bright, with jagged white shards of light. The smell of ozone grew thicker in the air, tempered with the damp smell of rain and the ever flowing humanity coursing on all sides.

A lone figure stepped out of the shadows beside the farthest wall of the city, leaving the safety of the train that had just pulled into the station. His booted feet moved slowly across the ever dampening pavements, hitting puddles at every third step. Despite the rain, the figure moved slowly on, unhurried, unhampered, unbothered by the falling deluge. The thunder did not bother him either; he did not flinch whenever it rolled and growled, nor did the sudden bolts of lightning cause him to turn away from its brightness. Instead, he continued, dark hair plastered flat against his head, long coat swirling around his tall, imposing frame. His yellow eyes glared straight ahead, turning to no one, examining no one. His nose, keen as the predator’s, led him to his next victim.

The red cross emblazoned upon the bridge of his nose was faded now, yet still visible when the man attracted enough attention. Many women glanced back at him more than once, seeing nothing more than an attractive man with arresting eyes. The lightning, when it flashed briefly, turned his yellow eyes gold, glittering and deadly, lips curved slightly to reveal the briefest flash of fangs.

His mind skittered over the many cities he’d scoured since his transformation from Priest into vampire at the hands of the Queen in the depths of the Sola Mira hives. It had seemed as much of a mockery to him then as it did now, that he’d been turned by the very thing he’d been sent to kill. He’d felt abandoned, betrayed by the others just like him, Priests, Priestesses, vampire slayers all, who’d left him to die in the dusty depths of Sola Mira. It had become a game for him since them, to track down other Priests, other Priestesses, to make an example of them for his betrayal. It seemed the ultimate pay-back for him, kill those who’d killed him, sentenced him to die to be reborn as a new breed of creature, that no one had seen before and would never see again.

The sounds of a bar attracted him then, loud music and even louder humans, laughing, carousing, enjoying themselves. He stopped outside, letting the rain and the night wash over him, as he closed his eyes, yellow irises disappearing from sight for the briefest of moments as he scented the air. Inside the bar, he could smell another potential victim, male, Priest’s magic fizzing through his veins. The vampire smiled, fangs openly showing now and glinting in the light of streaking lightning bolts.

He melted into the shadows of an alleyway, content to wait, to bide his time until his potential victim reeled out of the bar, half insensate from drink and unable to defend himself as quickly as he should have done. Most Priests turned to drink these days, unwanted, even shunned by society after the Church had effectively disbanded them. The Church no longer believed the vampires were a threat, considering the remainder of them after the last Great war safe in the reservations especially erected for them.

They were wrong.

The threat was only just beginning, and would be meted out by the yellow eyed stranger lurking in the shadows.

“I once was blessed, now I have come undone,” the stranger growled, smiling to himself over the apt description of himself. “Forgive me Father, for I have sinned, yet I shall not repent.”

He fell silent then as scraping footsteps against soaking asphalt came nearer, yellow eyes ablaze as he tracked the sounds. He scented the air, and smiled; it was the Priest he’d marked out as being his next victim, coming closer, closer, closer still. The vampire melted out of the shadows once the Priest had passed, following in the other’s footsteps like a very potent shadow. Rain continued to fall and the thunder almost drowned out the sounds of the Priest’s drunken singing. The vampire behind him still heard him, keener senses picking up on things that a human would miss.

He waited until the Priest staggered into another alleyway, abandoned and garbage strewn, free from other life-forms. The vampire followed him into the rainy depths and one streak of lightning preceded him as he struck. The Priest was bowled to the floor, large black hat skimming from his head and rolling away, shoring up against the furthest brick wall. The Priest turned over, staring up into a black clothed form of another man, yellow eyes blazing down at him even as he tried to scuttle away. He raised one hand as though that one small movement would save him.

“Please, no,” the Priest stammered, as the vampire knelt beside him.

The vampire soothed him, one black gloved hand gentling against the side of the Priest’s face, lips pushed out in a soothing hush as he did so. The Priest wasn’t soothed; instead, he flinched from the vampire’s touch, knowing that nothing could save him now. The vampire watched him, clinical hunger assessing the Priest’s demeanour before he struck, fangs flashing in the light as he pinned the Priest to the ground with his own considerable body weight. His fangs sank deep into rain-damp flesh, hitting vein and drawing blood to flow down hungry vampiric throat.

The yellow eyed stranger drank deeply, eyes closing gently, dark lashes sticking to his cheekS in rain dampened lines. His hand clamped down upon the Priest’s shoulder as his victim continued to struggle, feeling the other man’s struggles diminishing until they were no more. The vampire drew away, blood smearing against his lips until he licked the traces away with lithe movements of his tongue.

“Sleep now, child. The world has no more use for you, if it ever did at all,” he said, before getting up to walk away.

He stopped only once, to stare down at the Priest’s abandoned hat, resting almost demurely against the brick wall. He bent down, picked up the hat and felt it snag and tear against the broken edge of an abandoned bottle. He heard the fabric rip, yet he didn’t care; it still would function as the perfect trophy for his kill. The hat, when placed upon the vampire’s head was a perfect fit. The damage from the broken bottle was minimal; only a brief gouge in the brim could be seen.

The vampire didn’t pause again; instead, he plunged into the storm ravaged night, to satiate his continuing hunger, black hat shading his features into mysterious lines, yellow-gold eyes staring ominously from the shadows.

The vampire moved on, the priest left behind could not. And so, the vampire sought out other Priests, other Priestesses, to seek out vengeance upon those he still held responsible for all that had happened to him in Sola Mira. He would not rest until he’d found the One, the blue eyed Priest that had been there at his downfall. He wouldn’t rest until he had exacted his revenge upon him.

And so, Black Hat was finally, and fully, formed.

~~ the end ~~


End file.
